Wasted
by Harlett
Summary: Donde la nueva técnica de Afrodita causará más de un problema al Tercer Templo y a la privacidad del resto de la Orden. Algo nuevo de que hablar en las Terapias de grupo, aparte de la memorable borrachera de Río y frustrados prejuicios zodiacales.


**WASTED**

**by: Harlett  
># 22<strong>

Oh, bendito mes.

La primera historia que escribo sobre la serie con la que me crié en mi -muy lejana- infancia y resulta ser esto.  
>*Harlett se va a su rincón depresivo*<p>

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** Saint Seiya y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei Animation y creo que hasta de Bandai… y otras personas que tienen más derechos legales que una servidora para explotar a los personajes. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>º<p>

**Las flores no siempre son un buen detalle…**

**º**

**º**

O°O

_.:. Maybe I am not the only one, but I am the best .:. - "Cada hombre debe tener derecho a elegir su destino"_ **(En línea)**

O°O

El intempestivo y cruento Sol de un verano griego estaba dejando una clara serie de dudas a cierto geminiano peliazul que a estas alturas, se cocía en su jugo, allá por _su_ templo, ¿Es que era acaso que ya había iniciado otra Guerra Santa ahora en contra de Apolo y él no se había dado por aludido? Porque si era así, debía de admitir que el Dios del Sol llevaba las de ganar a todas luces. Prácticamente podía sentir su cerebro fundiéndose como mantequilla dentro de su cráneo y maldita la hora en la que pensó que eso de dejarse la melena larga (por alguna muy extraña razón, a un estilo muy setentero) sería muy varonil.

Como sea.

Él fácilmente podía vislumbrarse, encaminándose a un nuevo enfrentamiento en defensa de la humanidad ante las positivistas y repetitivas _ambiciones_ de _otro_ Olimpiano, salvando esta vez al mundo de padecer cáncer de piel; y llevando consigo sus poderosas armas para la ocasión: bloqueador solar con protección UV y gafas oscuras, esperando que su armadura de Oro no se derritiera antes de llegar al clímax del combate…_  
><em>  
>Momentos como este, para Kanon, la idea de inundar el mundo o sumirlo en la completa oscuridad, no sonaban tan mal.<p>

Apolo podía ser tan fastidioso cuando quería sin resultar lo suficientemente agresivo como para que Atena lo culpará de querer achicharrar la humanidad. Bastante listo.

Oh, ¡como extrañaba Cabo Sunnion!

Kanon se soplo con fastidio los mechones de la frente y suspiro cansinamente, justo al borde de caer rendido al sueño, recostado en su cómodo y recién adquirido sofá cama que había puesto estratégicamente cerca de la entrada del templo, bajo la protección de la sombra de la marquesina y pilares. A falta de aire acondicionado tenía que conformarse con el aire seco y polvoriento del Santuario. Ese día era de muerte. No había luz, por ende ni banda ancha, televisión por cable, revanchas con consolas, con el celular sin batería, ni guerras por chat o publicación de intimidades en _muros_ ajenos y el reproductor de MP3 sepa _cualquier-Dios-que-estuviera-conspirando-contra-la-humanidad_ donde estaría arrumbado…

Bendita la hora en la que la planta de energía eléctrica del Santuario hizo mágicamente BUM de repente, el mismo día que a Aioria se le prendió la fantabulosa idea de largarse de vacaciones con Aioros para pasar tiempo de calidad.

Dejo de lado el libro que estaba leyendo, postergando para otra ocasión el interesante hilo de la historia y reservándose la curiosidad de saber si la Sr. March llegaría a tiempo para ver a su querida y convaleciente Beth o Jo le haría caso al buen Laurie (Teddy le resultaba simpático, lo admitía, aunque su abuelo, el Sr. Laurence, de alguna forma u otra tendía a recodarle con su carácter serio y regañón a alguien muy cercano, demasiado de hecho…) En fin, se acomodo plácidamente para echar una siestecita y todo iba de maravilla hasta que escucho ruidos y murmullos desde el otro lado de la habitación.

O°O

_-I am the only one – "Llamamos destino a todo cuanto limita nuestro poder.__"_ **(No disponible)**

O°O

Kanon echo un vistazo y miro entonces cómo, con cierta parsimonia, su adorado e insustituible hermano gemelo, Saga, se levantaba del sillón donde igual estaba descansando y se internaba dentro del Templo, tambaleando a su paso y dando tropezones. Espero hasta que este regreso –del baño- y el gemelo menor solo contemplo sin mucha importancia como su hermano se dejaba caer sobre el sillón, fallando horrendamente donde debía dejar caer su trasero y terminaba tumbado boca abajo contra el piso frío del recinto.

En aquel momento se escucharon risitas tontas. De Saga. Si.

Saga.

Risitas tontas.

En la misma oración.

– Estoy bien… – se escucho inmediatamente la voz ahogada y risueña de Saga, con la cara pegada al suelo. Nuevamente se escucharon las risas. Y a Kanon no le quedaba duda de que las bobas risas eran de su hermano, no era producto de su imaginación ¿De quién más podrían ser? Él único que escuchaba vocecitas en su cabeza era Saga, no él. La mayor parte de las veces… Uh huh.

Y era turbadora la simple conjunción Risas-tontas-Saga como para admirarlas lo suficiente. Y a menos que hubiera escrito un chiste buenísimo en el piso donde se había estampado la cara, Kanon no le veía la gracia.

Chasqueo la lengua, arrojo su estimable lectura a otra pila de libros y tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de levantarse e ir a ver a su hermano para revisar si no se había estropeado más de lo que ya estaba.

– Creo que te enchuecaste la nariz – comentaba Kanon cuando vio como su hermano trataba patéticamente de subirse al sillón, levantando primero una pierna para treparse y luego trataba de subir la otra.

– ¿Tú crees? – pregunto honestamente divertido y se dedico a revisarse la parte afectada. Kanon entrecerró los ojos al notar que Saga estaba haciendo prácticamente bizcos por ver donde se daño.

Tanto bendito calor no le permitía asimilar del todo la imagen frente de sí y ni siquiera podía discernir entre sentirse asombrado o molesto.

– Pues yo la veo igual que siempre… – respondió Saga tras un instante y volteo a ver a su hermano – ¿Eso significa que tú también la tienes chueca? – pregunto confundido e inocentemente el hombre. Kanon gruño hastiado. No es que estuviera acostumbrado a escuchar la regia voz de su hermano con inocentes tintes de confusión en ella.

Si fuera cualquier día normal, culparía de toda esta inusual escena a los estragos del clima y sus bajos niveles de azúcar en la sangre, o algún intento de broma sardónica de Saga, pero tristemente no lo era.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que había sido mejor ni siquiera despertar.

– Kanon – le llamo su hermano mientras alzaba ambos brazos hacia él – Es hora de bañarse, ¿me llevas? –

Al antiguo General Marino le tembló un poco la ceja. Sí, ese era uno de esos días que hubiera sido mejor no haber salido del inframundo.

O haber ido a visitar 'casualmente' a Piscis.

_O°O°O°O°O°O_

_Hace varias horas atrás… Doceavo Templo._

_O°O°O°O°O°O_

– Es un tanto complicado mantenerla de esta forma sin que suelte el veneno antes de tiempo – explicaba Afrodita con calma a Kanon mientras sostenía con sumo cuidado una rosa de un color lila entre sus manos – Algunas veces se comienza a deshojar antes de tiempo. Eso sería un problema. – Indagaba algo pensativo – Bueno, para mí no. – agrego despreocupadamente.

– ¿Ah? – Kanon levanto una ceja.

– El veneno se dispersaría antes de lo planeado y terminaría, muy posiblemente, envenenando a mis aliados que dañando a los enemigos, sin siquiera darme cuenta. – expreso con mala cara el sueco.

– Oh, ya. –

– El problema mayor es este polvo que suelta – indicaba Piscis rozando con la yema de los dedos los pétalos de la flor y esta se despintaba , mostrando entonces un color verdoso bajo el color lila. Al ver nuevamente la consternación pintada en la cara del griego peliazul a su lado, suspiro y aclaro – No es que sea un buen detalle el envenenar el aire alrededor de mis compañeros. – le mostro su dedo pintado de lila – Son esporas venenosas –

– ¡¿QUÉ? – grito contrariado Kanon viendo con cierto horror ahora la susodicha flor y cubriéndose la nariz. – ¿Me quieres matar? – sonó fonéticamente afectado bajo su mano, sin restarle puntos a su exagerado dramatismo.

– _No_. – Entonces lo miro con sus ojos cargados de irritación que se contagiaba en su voz – Por eso te dije que usarás _esos_ guantes, googles y cubreboca que botaste en el sillón, idiota. – siseo. – Aunque si hubieras enfermado, también serías un excelente espécimen de estudio para daños colaterales – agrego campantemente.

Kanon en un parpadeo se había puesto el equipo en su lugar mientras seguía ceñudo. – Pues usa a Shun entonces. No creo que el niño se niegue, con lo buena gente que es. Adorara ayudarte y, de todas las Ordenes, es quién cuenta con la mayor experiencia con tus técnicas, créeme. – puntualizo divertidamente el Marina.

– Aunque bueno… – comenzó a hablar Piscis ignorando olímpicamente lo que dijo Kanon – Las esporas son por la cuestión de darle un color más agradable a la rosa, el inconveniente es que me echa a perder todo lo demás y vuelve más frágil todo el ejemplar en sí. – comentaba distraídamente el caballero.

– ¿Por darle un color más agradable? Afro, creo que lo último que le interese a tu oponente sea que tan lindo se vean tus rosas antes que los mandes al diablo –

– ¿Por qué no? Si será lo último que vean en sus patéticas existencias, ¿qué tiene de malo que sea algo hermoso? –

– Si, anda. Allí tienes una nueva futura técnica de la doceava casa: una técnica linda e inútilmente mediocre. Bravo. –

– Aún no está terminada, te lo explique. Pero manejar esta preciosidad como me apetezca solo será un logro más y es en cuestión de tiempo el dominarla. –

– Si, como sea. ¿Y esa cosa tiene nombre? –

– No. –

– Pues piensa en uno bueno, cuando menos mejor que el menudo fiasco que es en sí. –

– ¿Alguna otra cosa más que quieras preguntarme? – cambió de tema el sueco.

– Si. Solo una cosa más, Afro… sin ofender ¿Pero por qué demonios me estás explicando esto? Que yo recuerde, no te pedí una explicación –

El pisciano lo miro con el ceño fruncido – Pues que yo recuerde, no te invite a mi Templo, en primer lugar. Y segundo, es lo menos que puedes hacer después de invadir mi privacidad sin previo aviso y sin pedir permiso, cuando estaba trabajando en esta nueva técnica. – aclaro algo airado.

– Ya –

– ¿Y? –

– ¿Y qué?–

– ¿Y Para que habías venido en primer lugar? –

– ¿Uno no puede venir a hacer una visita amistosa a sus compañeros de armas sin tener un segundo propósito? – pregunto ofendido el griego.

– Cuando vienes aún con el almohadazo y en pijamas, a estas horas de la mañana, dudo que sea una simple visita amistosa. Además… – miro de arriba abajo al Marina de forma escrupulosa – eres un geminiano. – torció un poco la boca.

Kanon lo miro indignado, perplejo por un instante, casi como si lo hubieran abofeteado. Entonces exploto.

– ¡Y allí van otra vez con lo mismo! – se quejo – ¡Estúpidos prejuicios zodiacales –

– Te daría la razón. – Se defendió encogiéndose de hombros – Pero tú y tú hermano se han dedicado a sostener esos fundamentos desde el día que nacieron –

Kanon volvió a quedarse sin palabras. Bufó y se paso una mano por su desarreglada melena.

– El Patriarca tiene una gran elocuencia a la hora de contar nuestras andanzas, supondré – sonrió a medias el peliazul. –En fin. Había venido a ver si serías tan amable de darnos un poco de azúcar, se nos acabo y aún en Rodorio lo más probable es que aún ni abran a estas horas. –

– ¿Azúcar? ¿Qué acaso nadie de Géminis a Piscis les quiso dar o qué? –

– Francamente no todos son tan madrugadores como nosotros y no quisiera molestarlos a mitad de su sueño de belleza. –

– ¿De cuándo acá muy decente? Es más, deberé recordarte que estamos hablando de _mis_ suplementos alimenticios en la doceava casa, expuestos a _mis_ rosas venenosas… y… Que yo recuerde tu tomas tu café sin azúcar. –

– ¿Y? A Saga es el que le gusta tomar sus cafés bien cargados y endulzados – sonrió maliciosamente el gemelo.

Afrodita se quedo con la boca entreabierta un instante y no tarde en entrecerrar los ojos cargados con resignación – ¿Nunca cambiarás esos modos? –

– Las malas costumbres nunca se quitan – se encogió de hombros con inocencia.

El pisciano suspiro resignado negando con la cabeza – Vale. Vuelvo en un momento – entonces le dio con delicadeza la susodicha flor a Kanon – Y cuídala – le advirtió mientras se dirigía a su cocina.

Kanon no tuvo de otra más que mirar con cierta renuencia a la flor entre sus manos enguantadas, como si en cualquier momento fuera a explotar. Y esperaba de corazón que eso no pasara.

– Oh rayos… – pensó para sus adentros cuando sintió un cosmos nada amigable aparecer de la nada en cuanto se abrió una abertura en el medio del templo y un molesto hermano salía de la brecha oscura.

– KANON –

– ¿S-Saga? –

– ¿Por qué demonios tardas tanto? – vocifero sin reparo, como si tuviera el derecho a gritar a sus anchas en templos que no eran suyos.

Maldita sea. Kanon acababa de recordar que Saga era particularmente gruñón cuando estaba en ayunas.

Por su parte, Saga reparo entonces en la extraña flor que tenía Kanon – Te mande por azúcar, no a ayudarle con la jardinería a Afrodita. ¿Y por qué traes eso puesto? – prestando atención a los accesorios.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Déjame explicarte. –

– ¿Explicarme qué? – dio un paso al frente.

– Oh, no. No te acerques – retrocedió el paso.

– ¿Y por qué no? –

– Porque esta flor puede matarte –

Si, hasta para Kanon eso sonó estúpido.

– No seas estúpido – ¿Lo ven?

– El estúpido eres tú, es una de las rosas de Afrodita –

– Piscis no tiene esa clase de flores –

– Es nueva –

– Si, ajá –

– ¿No me crees? –

– ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –

– Soy tu hermano –

– Y te conozco –

– ¡Por tanto deberías de confiar en lo que te digo por tu propio bien! –

– Deje de hacerlo desde la vez que me convenciste (sigo sin comprender todavía como) ¡que Barbie era real y que Shaka era su hijo! –

– Y sigo sin comprender por qué te lo tomaste tan apecho cuando a Shaka ni siquiera le tomo importancia –

– Kanon… –

– Te dije que no te acerques –

– Ya déjame ver esa maldita planta –

– ¡Que me creas! –

– Si, ajá. No lo haré. –

– Si me sales con el maldito complejo del geminiano tú también, mira qué… –

– Pues de hecho te iba a decir lo mismo de… –

Y Saga no termino de hablar cuando algo golpeo su cara, lo araño, una comezón lo invadió, luego sintió sueño y el extraño aroma a _nardos_ fue lo último que reconoció antes de sentirse desconcertadamente mareado.

– ¿Qué demo…? – y entonces… PUM.

– Aquí está la azúcar, Kanon – decía el anfitrión una vez regreso y entonces miro sorprendido la inusual escena – ¿Saga? – Pregunto confundido - Kanon ¿Qué hace tu hermano tirado en mi piso? –

– Oh –

– Kanon... ¿Ahora _sí_ mataste a tu hermano? –

_O°O°O°O°O°O°O_

Si, matarlo. Brincos diera por que eso hubiera sido verdad.

No que ahora, mientras veía como Saga se abrazaba a un pilar como si tuviera complejo de Koala, en un inútil intento de llegar a la cima, se preguntaba cuanto más podría aguantar hasta que la sensatez de su hermano regresara. Lo suficiente antes de que la dignidad de Saga quedará destrozada más allá del reparo y la paciencia de Kanon durara lo suficiente como para tolerarlo hasta antes de arrojarlo de Star Hill, amordazado.

Día uno.

ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº

* * *

><p><strong>Día dos<strong>: Los discípulos NO son mascotas.

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review.

Cuídense :D


End file.
